Start again
by Saku Hyuuga Ishtar
Summary: Viñeta. Jim & Asuka. Post-series. Sólo algunos años después de que todos se separaran, Asuka y Jim se vuelven a encontrar y se empiezan una amistad... ¿o quizá es algo más? ¿Asuka podrá superar su decepción amorosa, llamada Yuuki Juudai?


**Start again.**

No es que Asuka fuese una persona poco romántica. Nunca pensó en el amor más de lo necesario. No hasta que lo conoció a él y su corazón fue destrozado, porque Yuuki Juudai no podía amar a nadie, incluyéndola a ella. No es que Asuka fuese una persona poco romántica, es que simplemente no se le había dado la oportunidad. Viviendo en un mundo lleno de duelistas, en el cual hay que sobresalir al ser mujer, poco tiempo le quedaba para buscar el amor. Incluso cuando empezó a estudiar en América fue así. Tenía nuevos compañeros y amigos, Juudai había quedado muy lejos ya de sus pensamientos y aún así, no podía enamorarse, o quizá no quería. Pero otra vez el destino le movió las piezas del juego: Jim volvió a su vida.

Cuando estuvieron juntos en el segundo y parte del tercer año en la Academia, Asuka no le prestó más atención de la debida. Era un buen chico y sin duda, excelente amigo, pero las circunstancias no habían permitido un mayor acercamiento, no hasta que lo volvió a reencontrar años después, mientras viajaba haciendo estudios de arqueología. Empezaron hablándose cortésmente, comentando los incidentes del pasado, el mundo oscuro, Yubel, Darkness... aquella pequeña relación se convirtió en amistad. Ninguno de los dos pensaba en nada más.

Jim solía visitarla mientras estaba de vacaciones, informándole de la vida de los demás, aunque nunca pronunciando el nombre que ella prefería guardar en sus recuerdos. Había aprendido a conocerla lo suficiente como para saber que el tema Yuuki Juudai estaba vetado. En esas escasas visitas, ambos charlaban durante horas, jugaban con Karen, daban paseos... hasta que un día la rubia se sorprendió con la respiración agitada al verlo frente a ella.

¡Aquello no podía estar pasando! ¡Simplemente NO! Tenía que enfocarse en sus estudios. Ese irregular sonido de su corazón al tener cerca a Jim no presagiaba nada más. Se negaba a creerlo, aunque los indicios eran más que claros. Había abierto su corazón a la persona más insospechada y ésta le había cautivado. Jim era una persona amable, valiente, decidida. Con ideales bien definidos y amante de los animales, así como de los duelos y la naturaleza. Ella era similar, aunque fingía no darse cuenta. Aquél sentimiento sólo había sido cuestión de tiempo antes de que surgiera y ya no habría vuelta atrás, pero ¿y qué sentiría Jim? ¿Sería nuevamente rechazada sutilmente? El pensamiento la hacía distraerse. No estaba segura de cómo reaccionaría al verlo otra vez. Quizá le gritaría una sarta de tonterías. Quizá se quedaría muda... lo averiguaría pronto.

Su reacción fue completamente espontánea, irracional, sorprendente. Cuando Jim se apareció en la entrada de su apartamento en América, un bonito día de Otoño, ella sólo se limitó a echarle los brazos al cuello y besarlo, dado que las palabras no le habían funcionado la vez anterior. Ese beso demostraría lo suficiente ¿no?

La mujer acarició sus labios suavemente y aunque al principio Jim se quedó de piedra, luego empezó a relajarse y seguir el ritmo que ésta le marcaba, porque después de todo, era algo que él también deseaba inconscientemente. Con la lengua trazó el contorno de los labios de la chica, saboréandolos un poco, tomando ese sabor a canela tan adecuado para ella, mientras sus manos se dirigían hacia su espalda. Nunca creyó que aquello sucedería, pero ahora que era realidad, no pensaba desperdiciarlo.

Entreabrió su boca e introdujo su lengua, muy lentamente, casi con timidez, hasta que chocó con la de ella, que no lo rechazó. Inmediatamente ambos se sumergieron en una pequeña batalla, inhalando el sabor del otro dentro de sí mismos, sintiendo el calor abrumador que se extendía por sus cuerpos, quizá Jim era tan bueno besando debido a sus instintos animales, no lo sabía, ni le importaba... Karen gruñó en la espalda del hombre, pero por primera vez, el vaquero no le hizo caso a su mascota. No hasta que se quedaron momentáneamente sin aire.

Asuka no vaciló ni bajó la mirada. No era de esas típicas chiquillas que se averguenzan de algo y lo agradecía mucho, porque adoraba ver a los ojos a Jim, ver lo que éstos transmitían y esa vez era pura felicidad. Una que ambos compartían. Asuka volvió al ataque. Pero en esa ocasión llevando ella las riendas del beso. Ahora era la rubia la que le marcaba el ritmo para la batalla, la que acariciaba sus labios, la que pedía por más. No iba a ser domesticada por el vaquero.

Quizá Asuka era una persona poco romántica, pero en esos asuntos se parecía a casi todas las demás mujeres tratando de devorar a su novio. Y eso le encantaba a Jim.

* * *

**Notas de la Autora:** Ya sé que nadie va leer esto LOL. Contándome a mí y al fandom en inglés, somos máximo siete personas a las cuales nos gusta esta pareja, o la hemos escrito, así que si alguien se pasa sería un verdadero milagro x'D. Es un intento para un concurso en CemZoo (benditos concursos de cz, me hacen escribir de todo x'D), se llama 'Enséñame a besar', escoges un beso y escribes de él. Escogí el 'Cazador'. La verdad que quedó raro, haré otro intento pero con spiritshipping~ ya lo subiré después. Por lo mientras, me excusaré, espero no estén muy fuera de carácter. Ya dije que no me gusta el fianceshipping, prefiero el valentineshipping, pero quise darle su oportunidad a Jim, no me pregunten por qué LOL.

Eso es todo, cualquier crítica, comentario o sugerencia es bien recibido y agradecido.

Gracias por leer, creo x'DDD. Y comentar x'D.

Ja ne!


End file.
